


What’s The Difference?

by i_said_goddameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Poe deserves some stress relief, Yes MORE shameless smut, gender neutral reader, just a blowjob, porn without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_said_goddameron/pseuds/i_said_goddameron
Summary: When Poe has some trouble sleeping after a particularly difficult mission, you take matters into your own hands. And into your mouth.** Gender-neutral Reader **





	What’s The Difference?

Poe was so often away on missions, you were used to sleeping alone but always preferred to share the bed with him. A dangerous month in Nal Hutta, two weeks in Ryloth. He’d been gone so much lately that it was a pleasant surprise to stir from your dream and realize his scent of amber and leather was really emanating from across the bed and not wishful thinking.

Radiating warmth, Poe was lying on his back as you scooted closer, appreciating the simple fact that he was home with you and not sleeping on a cot somewhere in a First Order occupied area- or worse, a jail or holding cell.

“Hey.”

Poe’s voice was gravely, rough with exhaustion, yet he was awake at this early hour. Strategy briefings, maintenance work and training drills would start in a matter of a few short hours, and if anyone in the Resistance deserved rest, it was your boyfriend.

“You smell good,” you mutter, sliding an arm across his bare chest as you breathe in the scent of his soap still clinging to his skin after last night’s shower, mixed with that unique scent all his own. His charcoal waves of hair were soft, familiar as you reached up into them.

“Come here. I need you closer.”

Wrapping a leg over Poe’s thigh, you remembered that he hadn’t gotten dressed at all after his shower and immediately feel a jolt of arousal with the realization that he was nude, right against you. That perfect body, compact yet toned, with a few prominent scars marking his tan skin (and usually the lore around them began with _that’s_ _a_ _funny_ _story_ ).

“Closer,” he smiled, pulling you up over him.

Cupping his face, you gaze into each other’s eyes quietly a moment. He didn’t always like to talk about missions with the Black Squadron and this was one of those times. Poe was good at being a soldier, compartmentalizing life, but you could always sense when something stayed with him. This night was like that, a heaviness to the silence. Probably why he was sleepless despite returning to the base with his deep russet eyes barely open, dragging his boots across the hangar and into your shared quarters.

“I missed you,” you whispered.

“I missed you, love.”

“Can I —“

Poe could read the desire in your voice, feel your heat through the flimsy fabric of your pajamas as you straddled him. He interrupted with a slow kiss, sensual as your bottom lip yielded to the pressure.

“—help you sleep? I don’t want anything, just to make you feel good. You need the rest.”

Just saying it gave him wild ideas, and you felt him twitch under you. Poe needed more than rest, he also needed the distraction from his thoughts, needed to reconnect with you before duty called him to leave again. Before he could answer vocally, you’d already begun dotting kisses across his body, like unmapped constellations. You started on the diagonal muscles in his neck, leaning back to sit more on his thighs. Skimming down his smooth chest, his stomach, the smattering of hair just under his navel. The rest of him was under the sheet, which you lowered with painstaking slowness it before his cock was revealed.

Like the rest of him, it was aesthetically pleasing. A good ratio of thickness to length, a little more on the thickness. He was half-hard, looking down at you with an expectant smirk on his face as he brought a hand behind his head. Poe wanted to watch.

Fingertips teased, lower and lower through that dark hair until you skimmed up the shaft and his leg jerked from the tickle. Grasping from the base, you started with a gentle upstroke then a firm downward one as his breath hitches. A single kiss to the head as you looked up at him, and he’s already fully erect. Those eyes you loved, normally so warm, were darkened and erotic.

Your mouth watered for Poe, getting it really wet before the first lick. As soon as the moisture touched him, a groan escaped his lips. Sloppily, you worked his cock with your tongue, pressing against the veins and details. One hand was still behind his head and the other came down to guide your movements, but you pushed it away.

“Don’t worry. I’m gonna give you exactly what you want,” you reassured him, still squeezing the base gently.

“I know you will… sometimes I just wanna help.”

“I can manage on my own.”

Taking him in, you slid down the length as he moaned, fighting the urge to press against the back of your head. Instead he gripped onto your hand as it slid up his side. Your mouth was like velvet, inconceivably soft.

Slowly at first, you suck and find a rhythm that had Poe panting. Bobbing up and down, you focused on bringing him to that point of bliss where his mind goes fuzzy and far away. Turning your body to be parallel with his, you continued to lick him, tongue darting along the ridge just under the head, the small slit at the top where he was already dripping.

_SMACK_

It jolted through your body. His hand was wide, and it stung through your thin pajama bottoms. You turned, popping off with a wet noise, “What if I accidentally bit it?”

Poe laughed and looked down at you, his fingers rubbing circles over the area he just assaulted. “Your mouth wasn’t around it. I’m reckless, not stupid.”

“What’s the difference?”

“The difference is—“ His explanation wasn’t finished, but you were ready for payback for that swat. Again your mouth was hot and wet around him, so snug his hips lifted off the mattress on their own volition. Maybe he’d tell you later. Goodness knows that would be an interesting distinction to make, coming from the notorious, daredevil pilot.

Pleased with your ability to reduce your smart-ass man to a fool muttering obscenities, you decided to finish him off. Relaxing your throat, you braced the heels of your hands against the front of his hips and took him as deep as you could. Jerking, he gasped with pleasure. Gingerly at first, you drew him out of your mouth then back in. Poe swept hair off your forehead as he watched his shaft glisten with your salvia in the pale, early morning light before your lips descended around it.

Faster, deeper. You sucked him hard, like you were pulling the orgasm from his body by force and not finesse. As his thighs began to tense and shake, his breath became broken and sharp. Poe tried to say something, tried to call your name or warn you to stop, but only gasps came out. Weak, Poe felt his thoughts begin to fade out, a high feeling in the core of his body like he was leaving the atmosphere. One more deeply penetrating dip around him and he thrust into your throat, hands flying up to the sides of your head as he came.

A surge of wetness shot into your mouth, thick and hot as your fingers curled around his hips. You continued like you were ravenous for it, eagerly swallowing it down without skipping a beat.

Sucking as he rode through it and was spent, you heard a moan unlike any noise you’d heard Poe make before: a beg for mercy, if a handful of nonsensical syllables could be counted as such. Your boyfriend had been tortured before, on more than one occasion, yet you were the only person who could command anything close to a beg from him. Growing limp under your tongue, his penis finally left your mouth and you leaned back.

“How did I get so lucky?” he wondered aloud.

Puffy and flushed, your lips shone with moisture as you smiled in response, scooting up next to him. Poe reached a hand to your cheek, wiping it away gently with his thumb as he stared at you with adoration in his hazy eyes. Swelling with a contented sigh, his chest was inviting, and you rested your head against it as he pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“You’ll let me repay the favor tomorrow, yes?”

“With pleasure. And you can also explain the difference between stupidity and recklessness. …but for now, sleep.”

“Don’t think that’ll be a problem anymore,” he yawned, “Sweet dreams, love.”

A heavy arm swung over your torso and pulled you against his hot skin, hooking you in place before he started to finally succumb to the sleep he so desperately needed. Even with all the beautiful planets he’d visited across the galaxy, there was nowhere else Poe would rather be.


End file.
